


A Stroll

by FriendlyHougen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyHougen/pseuds/FriendlyHougen
Summary: Because I'm good with titles.





	A Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafejazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafejazz/gifts).



>  

Here it is! I hope you like it!


End file.
